


In the Mind's Eye

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wanda rides him like a pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Wanda wants Steve and takes matters into her own hands. Steve is not reluctant at all.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	In the Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I have a crush on both of them. Go figure.

Wanda set out to seduce Steve and she was surprised at how little he resisted. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Sparks had flown between them since the beginning, since the first time she’d poked around in his head in Sokovia. 

Honestly, it was the only time she’d done it. 

After she got to know him, she simply couldn’t violate their friendship by looking into his head. Steve was a good man, and only wanted the best for those in his charge at Avenger’s Training Center. 

The night she decided to move on her desires, she went to his quarters late, after everyone else was asleep. She tapped on the door quietly. 

“It’s open. Come in,” he’d said, though he’d clearly been surprised by just who was at his door. “Wanda! What can I do for you?”

“I – well, I’m lonely. I miss my brother and my home.” 

“Come sit down. You can hang out here, or if you need to talk.” His voice was kind, gentle as it usually was. 

“I need you to hold me,” she told him, boldly. He couldn’t possibly miss her intent. 

He looked into her eyes and she saw his eyes wander down her body, lingering on her full breasts then moving back up to her eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He knew exactly what she wanted, then. 

“I am. We are adults and I think you’re as lonely as I am.” 

He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her lips, a gentle kiss that gradually grew into more. She could feel need in him, as he took her into his arms. And hesitation. She parted her lips. He sighed as he slipped his tongue between her lips. She felt a flood of desire, only part of it Steve’s. 

“I want to touch your mind, Steve. I want to feel what you do, what you want,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Will I feel you, too?” 

“Maybe. I’m not actually sure yet.” 

“Yes, I’m willing to try it,” he said. He pulled her close again for another kiss. She let her mind wander inside him, feeling his hunger for her. She concentrated, reading his thoughts. He wanted her to touch him, to put her hands on him. 

She let her hand wander down his body. She found him already hard as she ran her hand up and down his length through his jeans. She felt his hips flex as he pushed against her. Pleasure shot through him at her touch. She felt a near desperate need to have him close, to have him on top of her. She knew that part of what she was feeling was his lust for her. 

She lay back and pulled him on top of her, opening her legs so he fit between them. He groaned then thrust against her. She knew that being in his mind was making him more aroused and it was awfully quick, but she was okay with that. 

“Wanda,” he said her name against her neck. 

“Whatever you want, Steve” she whispered, knowing he wouldn’t so anything without asking. 

He put his hands under her butt and began to move against her, exactly where he’d be if they were naked and he was inside her. The hard ridge of his cock pressed against the crotch of her pants, the friction making her crazy as she felt his wanting. She let herself feel how badly he already wanted release. 

She knew the pressure she felt was him and she gave herself to it, wrapping her legs around him and arching up to meet his thrusts. She sort of wanted to stop him and take the time to undress so he could be inside her, but he couldn’t wait. She thought it must have been a while since he’d had sex. 

He sought her mouth, kissing her hard, stabbing his tongue into her mouth in the same rhythm that his hips found as he moved against her. His breathing was quicker and she could feel his heart pounding. 

She could feel his pleasure as he came. She could feel the tension rise to a fever pitch just before the cascading pleasure hit. She was panting along with him as his seed spilled into his trousers. It was only after he lay still on top of her that she realized that she had not orgasmed at all, only felt his. 

Steve started to apologize. “God, Wanda, I’m so sorry. I made a mess all over you.” 

Her pants were wet from him grinding into her, though she expected some of the dampness might be her own. Both of them were a bit of a mess. 

He moved off of her and started to move away from her. She put her hand on his arm. “It’s all right. I came here to make love with you, Steve.”

“You didn’t come here for me to come all over you like a fifteen-year-old boy.” 

She kissed his cheek and touched her face to his. “Steve, I felt your pleasure. It was amazing. I want more. Maybe we should go to your bedroom?” 

He kissed her and nodded, clearly still a little embarrassed. He stood and reached for her hand. He led her to his bedroom and turned on the lamp by the bed. Wanda pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her pants down and off. She wore a black bra and panty with lots of lace. She loved the way he looked at her.

“Now yours,” she told Steve. 

She watched as he stripped his clothes off. She helped him wipe the stickiness away with a tissue. She put her hand on his chest, touching the hard muscled expanse. When she looked down, his cock wasn’t exactly flaccid. 

“You can go again so soon?” she asked him with a wicked smile. 

He nodded. 

She hopped onto his bed and reached for him. They lay on the bed together. 

“Touch me, Steve,” she told him, taking his hand and placing it on the swell of her breast. She shivered as he ran the edge of her bra with his fingertip, then hooked his finger in the strap and slipped it down until the black lace pulled back far enough to expose her nipple. 

“You’re so beautiful, Wanda,” he told her, flicking her nipple with his thumb. “all of you.”

She grinned. “Not so bad yourself, Captain America.” 

He leaned over her and kissed the white skin of her breast while still playing with her hardened nipple. She watched as he kissed his way to the nipple itself and sucked it into his mouth. The pleasure from his mouth went to her core, making her even wetter than she already was. 

She wiggled and slid her hand down into her panties, touching herself. She was wet and ready. She let her mind touch his, letting the pleasure from rubbing her swollen clitoris seep over into his mind. 

“Oh Wanda,” he whispered when he realized what she was doing. 

“I felt you when you came,” she told him. “I felt the tension and sweet release.” 

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

“I want to feel it again,” she told him as he moved up to kiss her. 

“Now? I – will you ride me? I’ve often thought of you with your gorgeous hair all around your face on top of me.” 

She was surprised. “You have?” 

“God yes.” She got a flash of his hand on his cock in her mind’s eye. So he _really_ had thought about it. 

“Oh, honey, I have to say, I’ve thought quite often of doing this with you, too.” 

Steve rolled over onto his back and she straddled him, sitting on his erection and rubbing over it as she planted her hands on his chest. He was so gorgeous lying there with his hair messed up and his eyes dark with passion. He reached up to cup her breasts. She loved watching him touch and kiss them. Besides feeling good to her, she could feel that it excited him as well. 

“Ride me, Wanda,” he begged as she sat atop him, sliding against his cock. 

She moved up and took him into her hand, moving over him to tease him. He lifted his hips, sliding his head so he was just barely inside her. She focused on him as she slid slowly down, taking all of him in. He looked so beautiful right now, his eyes full of wonder as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Steve,” she murmured against his mouth. “You’re so big and so hot.”

She didn’t know what else to say - maybe that she could feel his hunger for her, that she could even feel his frustration and fear that he’d fuck up and hurt her physically or say something that would hurt her emotionally. 

Should she tell him that she was more than halfway in love with him when she went into his head in Sokovia? Should she tell him she thought of him late at night when she couldn’t sleep and slipped her hand down between her thighs? 

She decided to show him as she undulated slowly, creating waves with her inner muscles that pulled him deeper then let him go, only to pull him deeper again and again. He put his hands on her waist, not guiding her or moving her but just holding on. She reached down to spread herself open so her clitoris rubbed him every time she moved. 

She was close, so close. The tension built up inside her with every movement until she plummeted over the edge, crying out his name to the ceiling as intense pleasure radiated from the center of her body. His hands on her tightened as he arched up into her, a soft grunt the only sound he made as he came a second time, this time inside her. 

She let her magic loose, letting the red chaos surround them both, making their pleasure more, almost an out of body experience. She felt like they were connected in every level possible, not just sexual pleasure. She could feel what he felt, both physical and emotional. She felt his pleasure and also his fear and loneliness, all the sadness and pain he carried. She knew he felt hers as well. 

“Oh god, Wanda!” Steve cried out to her. He pulled her down into his arms, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, her eyes, any part of her that he could reach. She slowly let the magic recede as she looked down into his eyes. 

“Are you all right?” she whispered, her accent coming through a little, as it often did when she was emotional. She smoothed his hair back and kissed his cheek. 

“Was I feeling what you feel?” he asked her. 

She nodded. 

“And you felt me?” 

“I did.” 

“Thank you for trusting me enough to do that.”

She was a little surprised that he understood the gift she’d given him. She had tried before and found that it was met with fear. 

“You know that I love you?” she asked. 

He nodded, quite solemnly. “You know my feelings as well. I love you, too. I stayed away from you because you’re so young. But I thought about you so much.”

“Silly old man,” she said, kissing his nose and moving off of him to snuggle up beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

The bed was empty when he woke, then he heard her. She was singing in the shower. He got up and padded to the bathroom. The room was filled with a rosy haze and Wanda was sitting in the lotus position about three feet above the floor of the shower. 

She stopped singing when she heard him come in. “Good morning, Captain. Would you like to join me? I hear that shower sex is fun.” 

Soon, the two of them were in one another’s arms under the warm spray, about a foot above the floor, twirling in a slow circle.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
